Metal caskets are expensive because manufacturing and assembling the parts is labor intensive and requires many manipulative steps to finish and trim the assembled unit to meet consumer satisfaction and acceptance. Normally, steel, bronze or copper sheet material is utilized and the casket sides, ends, bottom and lid are stamped from such sheet material and then pressed into the desired configuration. The sides, ends and bottom are welded together and the lid hinged and latched to the sides. The welds and joints are subjected to a grinding and polishing operation to enhance casket appearance and then the sides, ends and lid are spray painted. The interior of the thusly formed shell is trimmed in one of many styles. The casket exterior is provided with hardware to complete the outward appearance.
As a result of the many manufacturing and assembling operations, the sides, ends and bottom may shift or flex relative to one another in varying degrees. When this occurs the body and lid alignment suffers and such misalignment renders it extremely difficult to satisfactorily close the casket. If a gasket is interposed between the body and lid the casket seal may be seriously jeopardized.